


Frankenstein is romantic, right?

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Affection, Alaska, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley) Fusion, Attempted Murder, Awkward Romance, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, Dubcon Cuddling, Held Down, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Hugs, Interspecies Romance, No Porn, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Canon Compliant, On the Run, Other, Parody, Power Imbalance, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Silly, Teen Romance, Teenagers, This Is STUPID, Threats, Threats of Violence, Touching, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: For some reason I got this idea so I'm writing it.Plucky, Buster, and Babs create life and immediately regret it.
Relationships: Babs Bunny/Kablooie Duck, Buster Bunny/Kablooie Duck, Plucky Duck/Kablooie Duck





	Frankenstein is romantic, right?

Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, and Plucky Duck placed the body on the table. Buster digged into his book bag and took out a book. Babs looked into the book, commenting, "Do you think this will help our grades in mad science?" Plucky put a white sheet over the corpse and gruffed in annoyance, "I hope so, I'm not taking this class again! I can't stand to see Calamity's smug mug with his A+, damn teacher's pet." Buster spoke up, "It says we need some kind of energy to bring life to the dead..." They looked between each other.

The pink bunny pulled out a car engine. The blue bunny shrugged and poured gasoline into the engine, starting it. The green duck attached the cables to the mutant patchwork. The clawed hands twitched then moved. The girl bunny cheered excitedly, "It's Alive!" The boy duckling peered over the sheet, and yelped with fear. The boy bunny cocked an eye and asked, "Is there something wrong, Plucky?" The mallard pointed to their creation and breathed out fearfully, "The eyes. Oh dear [CENSORED] those eyes!" His friends turned their gaze to where he pointed, finding his fear more than justified.

The orange eyes were atomic explosions trapped within a predator. The diamond shape grew thinner and thinner in the light before suddenly getting fat upon seeing them. The once dead body sat up and spoke, "Creators?" Immediately the 3 teenagers screamed and bolted out of the school. Leaving the carnivorous duckling alone.

Later,

Plucky, Buster, and Babs were under a blanket at Buster's home to hide. The first minute was silent then Plucky Duck decided to be brave. The white tank top proclaimed boldly, "What am I doing here? I should be saving people from my creation and getting all the credit!!" The only non mammalian in the group got up and went to leave. The two mammalians grabbed him and pulled him in. The blue boy pointed out, "Plucky, that thing didn't seem too interested in anyone else but us." The pink girl was about to say something but something was sniffing the air. The something hissed, "Creators?"

At first, they wanted to be quiet to wait out the problem but the blanket was quickly ripped away from them. All 3 screamed as the atomic bomb loomed over them. The orange eyed duckling took a worried look and questioned, "Did I do something wrong?" The group collectively scrambled backwards. The atomic flames looked down, quizzing, "Is it because I don't have clothes? Should I wear clothes like you?" There was a soft padding as the webbed feet wobbled across the room, a drawer opened. The invention got out a shirt, putting it on as everyone else left the room.

So the two bunnies and one duck were traveling. Buster Bunny suggested, "Let's go to Alaska." Plucky Duck glared and scoffed, "Why Alaska? There's nothing in Alaska and it's freezing." Babs Bunny noted, "Exactly, you got any better ideas?" So everyone decided to go to Alaska.

In Alaska,

The group of friends were sat around a fire. However it sucked eggs. They were in an igloo and it was freezing. Also their only roommate was Montana Max, who was there for oil. The four of them had been here with each other for long enough to hate another. Which is to say they had traveled on the same bus here for an hour and Max already hated them. To the junior mad scientists, their lives had been officially ruined by their creation which they failed to name. The sun was setting. 

Montana entered the igloo and whined, "Can't you dumb animals make a warmer fire? I should be changing rent since you came here on my money." He continued to whine as he got inside and closer to the fire. The animals who were also human put their fingers in their ears to ignore the villain they roomed with. Montana Max was still being a spoiled brat when he heard someone getting closer. The crunch of snow made that clear. He looked out the door to yell at the intruder before getting picked up and thrown through a wall.

They collectively unplugged their ears and turned their attention to the direction Max flew away from. There was the bomb they made, so heavily clothed for winter that they almost couldn't tell. Yet when the orange sunglass goggle came off, the eyes made identifying what was before them all too easy. The two mammals and one bird huddled close in fright as they screamed. The slightly radioactive mutant breathed out a trailed of smoke, "Why do you run from me, Creators?" A clawed hand grabbed Plucky by the front of his shirt. The nuclear power demanded, "Why are you so soft and fuzzy?! Why do you make me feel warm inside!?!"

Plucky cried out, "I don't have the answers to your life crisis. I just wanted to not fail my classes!"

The carnivore hugged him and comforted, "Mmmm, Creator. Creator pretty." The igloo got quiet. Buster said, "What?" Babs said, "What?" Plucky baffled, "Did the monster just call me pretty?" The said monster cuddled his bird creator affectionately and warmly commented, "I want to make many children with all of my Creators." That's when it got really awkward. Buster Bunny spoke up, "Ummm. Hey, maybe we should talk about a few things." The patchwork preteen scooped up the rabbits and cheered, "Bunny Creators are warm. So very warm."

The tone of those last words reminded his "Creators" that they had created something around their own age and what teenagers stereotypically think about. Babs refused, "Sorry, I make it a rule to avoid dating outside of my own Species." This caused the creature to weep loudly and nuzzle into her. He cried and stuttered, "But I was made for you and and and and!!" That only made everything more uncomfortable and awkward.

It was about this time that Monty woke up from being thrown. Max was angry. More than angry, he was broiling with rage. The Rich Kid stomped over to give the monster a piece of his mind. The sharp toothed duck put down the animals and assured, "Excuse me, I need deal with something." The two Antagonistic forces met, before the loud mouth could open his big mouth a foot slammed into his chest and him into the ground. The owner of that webbed, clawed, foot loomed over and threatened, "If you ever hurt them, I'm going to find you and I will personally break every single bone in your pathetic little body. Got it?"

The primate human nodded silently, so the water fowl left. The Firebird picked up the 3 toons and walked away, huffing out, "We are going home."

And so the depth of their regrets to their creation had only just begun.

The End.


End file.
